Quand la Chouette se noie dans l'Eau
by Ink's Feather
Summary: "Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans cette immense étendue de bleu profond mais cela ne lui semblait pas important. Rien ne lui semblait plus important que ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant."


**Quand la Chouette se noie dans l'Eau.**

La jeune femme regardait la mer, comme elle le faisait depuis des heures. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans cette immense étendue de bleu, mais cela ne lui semblait pas important. Elle regardait la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur la plage dans un bruit apaisant pour ses oreilles. Et le sable sous ses pieds lui paraissait plus doux que jamais.

Son esprit était comme embrumé. Et elle avait envie de pleurer, mais cela n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Même si son cœur la faisait souffrir comme jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais compris les histoires d'amour passionnelles, impossibles, tragiques. Hélène et Pâris, Camille et Curiace, Roméo et Juliette et d'autres du genre... Maintenant, elle comprenait. Oui, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi cet imbécile de Pâris avait provoqué la Guerre de Troie.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas agir d'une manière si insouciante. Elle devait inspirer la Sagesse, la Droiture. Elle ne pouvait se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si ce désir la consumait.

C'est pour cela qu'elle regardait la mer depuis des heures, espérant y trouver une échappatoire. Car elle représentait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Elle représentait l'impossible pour elle. L'ennemi.

Elle soupira, alors que ses yeux nuages suivait l'écume que formaient les vagues. Un sourire mélancolique, triste, orna son beau visage. Elle avança de quelque pas, souleva sa robe et profita de la caresse de l'eau sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cette sensation !

Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée.

- **Que fais - tu ici ?** prononça une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta. Elle avait longuement imaginé ce moment. A rester sur la plage, il finirait bien par venir. Elle le savait. Bien qu'elle le redoutait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir aussi. En général, elle n'aimait pas les risques et pourtant elle était là depuis des heures, à attendre qu'il vienne, tout en espérant qu'il ne vienne pas.

Elle hésitait à se retourner. Dire qu'elle avait peur ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, bien évidemment. Mais elle redoutait le moment où elle croiserait ses prunelles bleus océans. Elle les aimait comme elle pouvait les détester. C'était fou, tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui affluaient en elle. De quoi rendre fou n'importe quel mortel.

- **Athéna.**

Mais elle n'était pas mortelle.

Elle se retourna enfin, faisant voler ses boucles brunes au passage. Il était devant elle, les mains dans les poches. Il avait toujours eu cette allure décontractée. Il portait un short de plage. Sa chemise bleue claire était légèrement ouverte, laissant entrevoir son torse. Ses cheveux foncés étaient en désordre, bougeant sans cesse selon la brise marine. Il avait une légère barbe, comme s'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis deux jours. Et puis, ses yeux. Ils étaient pétillants de malice, comme à l'ordinaire, même s'ils avaient cet éclat intrigué, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de la Déesse. On pouvait voir ses petites rides de sourire, mais il ne souriait pas.

- **Que fais-tu ici ?** répéta-t-il.

Pendant une seconde, Athéna chercha une excuse. Mais elle ne trouva rien de plausible. C'était le comble, qu'elle, la Sagesse incarnée, ne trouve pas de raison d'être là, à part la stupide vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- **Je n'ai pas le droit de venir regarder la mer ? **

L'homme plissa les paupières, il essayait de lire en elle, elle le savait. Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne trouva rien dans les prunelles d'orage de la brune. Il soupira, mais son regard perçant ne la quitta pas un instant.

- **Pourquoi viendrais-tu dans mon domaine ?**

Ce fut au tour d' Athéna de soupirer. Elle savait qu'elle était intelligente, mais parfois le manque de perspicacité des autres l'exaspérait vraiment. C'est pour cela qu'elle agit sans réfléchir devant cet homme qui arrivait à la mettre hors d'elle chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

**- Tu le sais très bien, Poséidon. **

Les deux dieux de l'Olympe se lorgnèrent. Athéna se gifla mentalement d'avoir dit cela, d'avoir été si directe. Et, pire, elle lisait dans les prunelles du Dieu de la Mer qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Elle retira ses pieds de l'eau, non sans regret, et fit quelques pas vers l'homme.

- **Athéna...**  
><strong>- Je vais partir.<strong>

Il fut surpris par ce ton coupant qu'elle avait employé, mais il ne fit rien à part la fixer. Elle était une énigme pour lui de toute façon. A quoi bon chercher à comprendre ? Mais il attendait qu'elle s'explique. Il attendait de voir quelle excuse elle allait lui sortir pour fuir. Il était loin d'être idiot. Et il attendait de voir à quel point elle le sous-estimait.

- **Il n'est pas bon pour moi de rester dans ton ****_domaine_**, se justifia-t-elle, choisissant exprès le mot qu'il avait employé plus tôt.  
>- <strong>Tu n'es pas obligée de partir<strong>, rétorqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Ce fut au tour de la Déesse de le dévisageait comme s'il avait dit la pire idiotie du monde. Depuis quand tenait-il de tel propos à son égare ? Une vive chaleur parcourut son corps, mais elle s'efforça de la chasser. Elle soupira.

- **Sais - tu ce qu'il se passe quand une chouette s'approche trop de l'eau ?** demanda - t -elle.

Poséidon ne répondit pas. Il voyait un peu où elle venait en venir, mais il ne voulait pas le formuler. Il ne voulait même pas le penser !

- **A trop se mouiller les plumes, elle se noie.**  
><strong>- Mais tu es aussi l'olivier.<strong>

Il lui avait répondu tout de suite, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle allait dire et qu'il avait longuement réfléchis à une répartie. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle la laissait pantoise. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Faisait-il référence à l'objet de leur rancœur, Athènes ?

Non, mais alors...

- **Tu es l'olivier. Et l'olivier a besoin d'eau pour vivre.**

Athéna repensa à la sensation que lui procurait les vagues quand elle caressait ses chevilles, et aux rares fois où sa peau avait effleuré celle du Dieu et du sentiments similaire que cela lui avait apporté. Il avait peut être raison, après tout...

- **Peut être. **

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Son regard était plus encré dans le sien que jamais. Son cœur commença à battre à tout rompre. Ah ! Si Aphrodite savait tout ce qu'il se tramait en elle à ce moment, s'en était finit de sa réputation ! Mais elle était seule sur la plage.

Seule avec Poséidon.

Celui-ci fit un pas en avant aussi et ils se retrouvèrent juste à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La tension dans l'air était électrique. Il avait toujours été ennemis, ils s'étaient toujours détestés. Et pourtant, ils ne cessaient d'être attirer l'un vers l'autre par une force invisible.

- **Athéna.**

Et l'un comme l'autre savait comme remédier à cela. Ils l'avaient déjà fait, une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Après la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Tout le monde était fatigué des combat. Et eux, ils étaient incapable de résister à leur attraction.

- **Poséidon... **

La Déesse Grecque ne tenait plus, c'est pour cela qu'elle était venue sur cette plage et qu'elle contemplait inlassablement la mer. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque qu'elle était au bout de ses moyens. Mais le Dieu des Océans l'avait compris.

Il sortit les mains de ses poches. Son regard ne changea aucunement. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les poignées de la fille de Zeus et une délicieuse décharge électrique traversa leurs deux corps.

Athéna cligna des yeux. Son souffle se mêla lentement à celui de l'homme en face d'elle. Et tout sembla allait d'un lenteur irréelle, même pour deux immortels comme eux. Doucement, tout doucement, il posa les lèvres salées sur celle de la brune.

Ils partagèrent ainsi un baiser chaste, d'une grande tendresse, comme s'ils étaient un couple heureux, depuis longtemps. L'espace d'un instant, Athéna oublia tout. Elle oublia jusqu'au nom d' Athènes. Plus rien ne comptait, à part le doux contact du Dieu.

Divin. Divin était le mot exacte pour qualifier ce moment. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré plus d'un baiser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui procurant une délicieuse adrénaline.

Elle s'écarta lentement et plongea ses yeux gris dans les orbes bleus de son ennemi juré.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son ennemi. Si ce n'était pas existant, ça ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors que les lèvres de Poséidon se posaient encore une fois sur les siennes.


End file.
